eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Darko Markov
Darko Aydın Markov Storyboard ArtistThis character belongs to KiráI have no special talents. I am only passionately curious. - Albert Einstein Quick Info Biography My name is Darko - Darko Aydin Markov. My mother Ioana saw the muggle movie Donnie Darko, when she heard that line "It's like some sort of superhero or something." she decided she was going to name her son Darko, and then twelve months later. I was born. My father Marko thought my name was a tribute to him. In his taking the European naming customs more seriously than my grandfather, my mother agreed to my father's wish that my patronymic surname be Markov. I was raised in a very un-traditional way. My mother is a muggle, she insisted that I know how to do things for myself, and once I had it would be okay to use magic after that. She was worried I would rely to heavily on magic for everything. That I would never learn to appreciate what I could do with my own two hands. I was born in the United States, in Washington. Not like that means much other than the fact that I can adapt to the cold very, very well. I don't care to tell people much about my American life, I'm a wizard, I may be Half-Blood. What's the point in talking about my childhood home? My father was born into a Pure-Blood family, my cousin Asja is a Pure-Blood, she is included in the Marriage Oath. When she was born my aunt and uncle promised her to the son of a family of our grandfather Yağmur's choosing. Asja and I look at the Oath differently. She shes it as entrapment, I see it as a way to ensure she does not spend her life alone. EESM Life My cousin Asja and I were sent to EESM for schooling. I was placed in Mielkutė because my mother is a lunatic. I mean that literally she lives in an institution. I am the creative type I do belong here if anywhere at EESM, Marijona Mielkutė was an inspiration. Wildly impractical is my thing. Maybe wildly inappropriate is better? EESM was the worst part of the culture shock. I don't speak much Bulgarian and at the time I didn't speak much Russian, although I do understand both. I am fairly Americanized, and that is the first thing that people notice. Magic isn't new to me, we use it in the US. Our rules are much less strict than the rules all across Europe. Asja loves to tell me how I "sold out" because the job that I choose is so much more traditional and boring compared to what she calls herself doing. I'm an Artist. I animate things for a living. I even contribute to a few television shows movies as a Scenic Artist. Asja on the other hand spends her days and night playing around with former carnies. Yes. I'm jealous. What I do is stable, and allows me to live the lifestyle I have grown accustomed to. I'm not like Asja, I could never have just spirited away with the love of my life and a big fat fuck you to family tradition. No one but Asja could do that. Personality Not much of a prankster or entertainer, I like to have fun. Getting hurt is fun sometimes. I am not reckless but I like to get my heart racing because a good scare is a good thing. I love to laugh, and if I need to jump off a cliff to get it from you, better believe that I am going to make that happen. Appearance I have short brown hair, messy at all times. It is close cut, one could say bowl cut. I don't style it, I don't see a point. I move around a lot. It is only going to get messy anyways. I have brown eyes, a lot like Asja, our mother and father are sibling, we should have a lot of physical similarities. My skin is a lot lighter than hers, of course because she was in the sun while I was in the snow. I wear muggle clothes, I've spent too much time in the snow to not wear layers, jeans, thermals, and three or four shirts. I might wear a robe or two for the added layers. Magical abilities and skills Transfiguration, Potions, and Wizard Art I am best at Potions, it is straightforward follow the instructions. I love Wizard Art, and Transfiguration the most. I am not much of an artist, my paintings, and drawings are not the toast of the town and strange people are the ones who I compliment them. I don't paint for other people, I paint for myself, because I have fun when I do it. It doesn't have to look like any thing in the end, if it doesn't when I want it to I can transfigure it. :My mother is an Artist the extra creative type. She loves musicals, and sci-fi, and romance. She worked in computer animation before she was institutionalized, a lot of people say that all of her great ideas were because of her mental instability. When I visit her she still teaches me to draw, and paint, and sculpt, and carve. When I can't get it right I transfigure things to make her proud, the first time was an accident. Since then I use magic more than I create with my own hands. Relationships Etymology Darko is derived from the Slavic element dar meaning "gift". Aydin means "enlightened" in Turkish. Markov means 'son of Marko' Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bulgarian Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Name begins with ''D" Category:June Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Born in America Category:Questioning